


Rogue Two: A Star Wars Story

by LightOverDarkness



Category: Star Wars: Original Trilogy
Genre: Bothans, Canon Compliant, Earthling in Star Wars, Empire Strikes Back, F/M, Gen, Many bothans died, Rebel Base, Return of the Jedi, Rogue Two, Second Death Star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOverDarkness/pseuds/LightOverDarkness
Summary: Rachel quickly raised her binoculars and looked again, as if to convince herself that she was merely hallucinating. No, there it was-but it couldn't be!A craft that identically resembled an X-wing fighter was slowly coming in to land.And it was heading for her clearing.





	

          The night sky was clearer than ever. High above the sprawling Maine forests, the full moon hung like a gleaming pearl, brighter than it had been in a long time. Looking out of her window, Rachel Starling smiled with excitement, and, grabbing her binoculars and bag, hurried out of her small flat. It looked like a good night for stargazing.

She made her way into the woods she knew well. It was warm out, comfortable June air swirling gently about in delicate breezes. Such was the luxury of living five minutes from the coast in summer; it was rarely stifling hot. There was always a breeze.

Down the forest trail Rachel wandered, until she came to a very familiar clearing. She looked around, satisfied. This was her special stargazing spot.

She slung her bag off her shoulder, and adjusted her ponytail. Taking her binoculars out of their case, she held them to her eyes, and fiddled with the adjustments until the pale moon was gloriously magnified. Rachel sighed with delight, and lowered the apparatus. For a moment, she stood gazing in awe at the vast expanse of stars and sky, and she reached into her bag for her astronomy journal to record her thoughts.

  
" _Moon exceptionally bright tonight. Stars are gorgeous; Orion is directly above my clearing, and Sirius is very bright. Venus is barely visible, the moon shines so. No_ _sign of Mercury."  
_

  
She looked up again, to make more observations, and stopped. A largish object was cruising along in the distance, about three miles above the tallest tree, an object Rachel had seen only a few times before, about ten years ago, when she was nine.

  
And that had been in the movie theater.

  
Rachel quickly raised her binoculars and looked again, as if to convince herself that she was merely hallucinating. No, there it was-but it couldn't be!

  
A craft that identically resembled an X-wing fighter was slowly coming in to land.

  
And it was heading for her clearing.


End file.
